In puris naturalibus
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Charles prendió el fuego, farfullando contra las ramas húmedas y no lo escuchó cuando Edwin le dijo que… bueno, que estaban muertos y no necesitaban calentarse hasta que llegara la mañana. Charles x Edwin.


**In puris naturalibus**

Primero echaron a correr porque un cazador le pegó un tiro accidentalmente a su hija (su mujer comenzó a llorar y vociferar en su contra, con una violencia que los dos muchachos auguraron que el esposo sería el siguiente en caer por aquellas garras) y la Muerte apareció en una moto-nieve ruidosa, con su chaqueta de cuero y los labios pintados de negro. No necesitaba la hoz para identificarse. La consideraban por igual hermosa (Charles le temía, Edwin dijo conocerla y no solo de antes de nacer) pero no querían ir con ella aún. Al menos, Charles no quería y Edwin se dio cuenta de que no opondría resistencia a lo que él pidiera. Se perdieron en el bosque y debajo de la nieve acompañada de un sol lechoso que comenzaba a agonizar, Charles lo invitó a bailar. Y Edwin bailó aunque le temblaran las rodillas. No era por el frío, como sugirió Charles, apoyando la mano sobre su frente, tomándole la mano y guiándole a una cabaña que parecía abandonada (algo en las casas se parece a ellos, a sus cuerpos vacíos cuando los dejaron). Charles prendió el fuego, farfullando contra las ramas húmedas y no lo escuchó cuando Edwin le dijo que… bueno, que estaban muertos y no necesitaban calentarse hasta que llegara la mañana. A pesar de que él ya sentía una especie de calor en donde Charles le había tocado. Siempre lo sentía y nunca decía nada. Porque aunque Charles haya cumplido un año más que él antes de morir, es todavía como un niño de verdad (ambos son niños, pero Edwin ya no se piensa inocente. Quizás fue el Infierno o la muerte que tuvo, pero ya no es tan puro como Charles). "Pero es lindo ver cómo danzan las llamas, ¿no?" y Edwin sonríe, presa del encanto. Lo lindo, en realidad, es ver el naranja cubriendo la cara pálida de Charles. Hasta que Edwin piensa que se parece un poco a la sangre y se siente mal, porque quizás, con un poco más de insistencia, con una voz más potente y llena de energía, con más fuerza en sus huesos débiles, pudo haberlo convencido de ir a la enfermería cuando comenzó a subirle la fiebre al punto en el que bien sabía, gracias a empolvados libros de primeros auxilios que quedaron en el desván donde le mataron, que no habría punto de regreso. Pero era lo que Charles quería y aunque Edwin se queje y tiemble con miedo, le sigue. Del mismo modo ahora, cuando Charles le dice que debería quitarse la chaqueta húmeda, y él procede así con sus pantalones. Edwin alza una ceja. Dice que no tiene frío y que…su ropa no está ahí _de verdad_. Pero es tarde. Suspira e imita a Charles, que lo invita a sentarse de nuevo frente al fuego, lamentando no tener malvaviscos (Edwin ya no se molesta en decirle que al estar muertos, no necesitan comer). Charles actúa raro. Lo mira de un modo extraño y le pide que se acerque, que son amigos y no le hará mal. Que se congelará de lo contrario. Y Edwin no replica con lo obvio. Aunque se sienta explotar cuando Charles le dice que hay otras formas de calentarse, incluso si están muertos. Y las manos sobre el pecho de Edwin ya no parecen buscar que se quite la camisa también. Se dedican a acariciar. Y él no las rechaza.

Edwin enfoca la mirada en las estrellas que parecen saludarlo desde la ventana. No quiere pensar en el dolor debajo del placer, el que sí desea experimentar aunque podría bloquearlo, porque de repente él y Charles están hechos de calor, una energía que crepita al son de la del fuego y que las almas que viajan en dirección a la estela salpicada de luces intermitentes en la negrura espacial, han de mirar de reojo con envidia y admiración. Abraza a Charles tan fuerte que él se ríe en su oído, le pregunta si trata de matarlo de nuevo para que no se vaya. Como si fuera a hacerlo alguna vez. Son amigos, socios, hermanos y…etc. Pero en cierto modo tiene razón. Con cada noche que terminan juntos, más cerca está la Muerte de atraparlos. No suena tan malo volver a estar en mera compañía del monstruo como el hecho de que tendrá que hacerlo solo y además que no le faltará cualquiera a su lado, sino Charles y ya tiene la impresión de que no podrá ni estar muerto como se debe si no es con él.


End file.
